The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as the result of the crossing of the female parent, an unpatented, proprietary Dianthus referred to as ‘13-0309-003’ and the pollen parent, a different unpatented proprietary Dianthus referred to as ‘14-0205-003’. ‘DDTSS12-0’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Niels Arts at a commercial greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif., in May of 2017.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DDTSS12-0’ was first performed in Santa Paula, Calif. at a research greenhouse by vegetative terminal cuttings in April of 2018. ‘DDTSS12-0’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.